DIVERGENT HIGH
by BOOKWORMSRULE02
Summary: What would happen if the Divergent Characters were in high school? I might just add MI people Well this is what I think might have happened... This is my first fanfic, . I dont own anything but the plot MI COUPLES: Clace Sizzy Malec DIVERGENT COUPLES: FourTris or EricTris Chrill Sheke Urelene Please read! Read Fav Follow REVIEW! Make Me HAPPY!
1. New Girl

**TRIS' POV**

**BUZZ BUZZ** **BUZZ** **BUZZ! BUZZZZZZ!**

**I moaned to the sound of my alarm clock. Yay… first day of school (note the sarcasm). **

"BEATRICE! TIME FOR SCHOOL! COME ON WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

_Great Caleb and Jace remembered…_

6:30am UUUGGGGG!

I ran to my bathroom took a quick cold shower, which finally woke me up.

_What am I gonna wear? Jeans? Or a dress? _I thought.

I settled on a black plain t-shirt, a leather jacket and jeans. I put make-on just to make a good impression on everybody, don't wanna be beaten up, do I?

I grabbed a muffin and a strawberry milkshake. _7:30_. Dang-it.

I went to my part of the garage. Hmm…. Dugati (a type of Motor-cycle) or Lamborghini. Dugati or Lamborghini. _Lamborghini._

(Time skip O_o)

It only took 5mins for me to be racing down the street to school. People are already noticing me well at least I don't know them. I decide to slow down thinking I would get less attention, but it only attracts more. _7:36_

My brothers, Caleb and Jace are already there, Jace (as normal) rode his Dugati motorcycle and Caleb (sensible as always) got his Porsche, I decide to park as far away as possible but fail, only noticing that the only space left is next to them.

I get out only to be greeted by Jace and Caleb.

"Hey you got here early… Let me guess you wanted to make time."

I slowly nodded, _How on earth did he know that? _I thought to myself.

"Did you know about the 5 classes?" I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah why?"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Ok, Let me explain… The 5 classes are Amity (the peaceful students and teachers), Erudite (the one I'm in… so the smart ones), Candor (the truthful ones), Abnegation (the selfless or the stiffs) and Dauntless (the ones who do sports and go to parties technically every single night and as you know the one Jace's in). You take this test about your own personality and you get a suggestion on which class you'd like to stay in for the few years you're in school. But you get a choice. It's simple really."

Simple? Simple? How on earth is it SIMPLE?

I turn away from them and walk off to the reception office.

"Hello! My name's Mrs Keegan. How may I help you?"

"Hi I'm…" _Beatrice doesn't sound right_ "…Tris" _Huh… not bad__** TRIS… **_**"I'm new here."**

"**Oh! Here, I guess you heard about the test. But don't worry you still get to choose what class you're in. Here you go!"**

**She handed me a clip-board with two sheets. Oooohhh, a test, fun! (Note the sarcasm again!)**

**I finish it in about 10mins thinking **_**Hey that wasn't so bad **_**she looked really shocked about my results.**

"**That's odd."**

"**What?" I started panicking **_**what did I do?**_

"**No need to panic, It's just that… well… your results were in-conclusive…"**

"**Meaning?" I said my voice shaking – I wish it didn't.**

"**Well your results were all the five classes. So no matter which class you take you'll bound to pass or be on top. So take your pick… Amity, Erudite, Abnegation, Candor or Dauntless?"**

**I guess I'll take…**


	2. Maths, New friends and Dauntless Cake

Previously…

"…_So take your pick… Amity, Erudite, Abnegation, Candor or Dauntless?"_

_I guess I'll take…_

"I guess I'll pick… Dauntless!"

"Great! Well you're dressed in black so I won't have to give you spare clothes. Let me just go print out your schedule and you're ready to go!"

(Time skip O_o)

Ten minutes later she came out with a schedule; I looked at it.

1st Period – MATHS - Mrs. Reyes

2nd Period – SCIENCE - Mrs. Matthews

3rd Period – MFL (Modern Foreign Languages) – Mr. Fernandez

4th Period – Lunch 2hrs 30mins

5th Period – P.E – Mr. Amar

6th Period – Geology – Mr. Johnson

7th Period – Art & Music – Mrs. Tori Wu

I walk out into the corridors and I bump in to a girl, short brown hair, black clothes and tattoos, _she must be Dauntless _I thought_._

We both dropped our books.

"Hey watch where you're…" she faded off.

"Sorry didn't see you. I'm new here. Tris. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, sorry; I didn't know you were new. I'm Christina. You looking for your new class?"

"Yeah I'm kinda lost."

"Come on. Let's see you schedule…" she stared at it for a moment and her mouth curled into a HUGE grin.

"We've got the same classes all year AND your locker's just right next to mine! I'll take you class!"

We walk down the classes together while she pointed out where all the rooms were.

We got there on time and I went up to the teacher, Mrs. Reyes, and gave her my time sheet. She gave me a huge book and I noticed that I've learnt it so I'm re-learning everything. _Great! As Mrs. Keegan said I'm bound to pass._

I was told I need to sit next to Christina – Yay! – And that I have to introduce myself in front of everybody. _This day's got better hasn't it?_

"I'm Tris and I just moved in from California. I've got two older brothers; I'm 16 and… that it really."

"Tris you may sit down now."

"Thank you."

I took out my scratch-book and started doodling things about the classes anyway I topped this in a Private Californian High School, so why can't I top it here? For Erudite I drew an eye, Amity a tree, Candor some scales, Abnegation helping hands and Dauntless - Fire. I got picked on by Mrs. Reyes.

"Tris, would you like to work out the answer to this equation please?"

I felt heat go into my cheeks as I worked it out seconds later.

"The answer is 49.88r."

Everyone, including the teacher look shocked.

"Since you worked it out so quickly would you tell us how you worked it out?"

"Well, I don't really know, I think it's just that my brother's topped his class in Erudite last year and he kind of tutors me."

"Would his name by any chance Caleb Prior?"

I nodded my head.

"He is one of the best students I've ever taught!"

We carried on with the lesson and after class Christina and I went to our lockers.

"Hey you really need to tutor me! Do you wanna sit next to me and my friends?"

"Ok and Yeah!"

(Time skip O_o)

2nd and 3rd Period went really fast and it was Lunch was just holding my tray and following Christina to her table.

"Hey Tris! This is Marlene, Shauna, Clary, Isobel, Magnus, Alec, Uriah, Will, Zeke and Four. Guys this is Tris."

Every time she mentioned one of her friends she would gesture to them, they would say 'Hi' she would pause and the would carry on eating.

"Christina you know I could just sit with my other brother, Jace?"

All of them just starred at me.

"Wait a minute. Your brother is Jace Prior?"

"Yeah. Why?"

" Did you know that he's like one of the best in dauntless?"

"No."

"Well, your gonna sit with his group?"

"Christina, Did you know that the first friend I made in Elementary, my brothers interrogated them, like LITERALLY."

"Ok, Time to change the subject." She put a piece of chocolate cake in front of me.

"Welcome to Dauntless!" They say harmoniously.

"So if I join Dauntless I get cake?"

They looked horrified.

"Sister this is just any cake this is DAUNTLESS CAKE. Well go try it!"

I took a piece and popped it into my mouth. _OMG WHAT DID THE PUT IN THIS?_

"OMG THIS IS AMAZING!"

Everyone laughed while we were all distracted Uriah tried to cut a piece off **MY **cake

I edged the plate closer to me. And Uriah pouted.

"Please just one piece!"

"It's mine!"


	3. Lunch Interrogation

**TRIS' POV**

Lunch was good. Until Jace showed up. I was just about to throw my rubbish in the bin but he was blocking my way.

"Beatrice. Who is this?"

"Look Jace I can take care of myself. Anyway if you really want to know they're my new friends. Now Jace I'm just gonna walk away."

I decided to walk off. But again he block my way.

"Jace go away. You know I can take care of myself. So I think you're just being to overprotective."

"I'm not overprotective. I just wanted to see what my little sister chose after her aptitude test. So what did you chose?" his voice calm as always, he never raised his voice at me or shout at me.

"Dauntless."

"Good choice. Well if you need anything you know you can always turn to your big-bro."

Jace turns 'round back to his friends and I turn back to the table, push my tray of food away and put my head into my folded arms. My cheeks heat up out of embarrassment.

"Look, Tris. I get it overprotective family; being the only girl. Don't worry you'll ace all the classes and we'll soon get to music!" Christina tried her hardest to cheer me up. But, hey it actually worked.

(Time skip O_o)

Christina was right. I aced the classes since I'd already knew everything. The we got to Music.

"Ok! New girl..." someone tells her my name. "...Tris! I don't like being called Mrs. Wu 'cause it makes me feel old. So call me Tori."

I nodded my head. _I actually might like this class and this teacher._

(Time skip O_o)

We got into 7 groups of 4 and in my group was Christina, Four and Eric.

We pulled names out of a hat for roles and unfortunately I got the lead singer ;o.

My group was the last to perform, we, well I, decided to sing FIGHTER BY CHRISTINA AGUILERA.

Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're going round playing the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore, no more,  
It's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretend not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't gonna stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

You thought I would forget  
But I remembered  
'Cause I remembered  
I remembered  
You thought I would forget  
I remembered  
'Cause I remembered  
I remembered

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

I blinked to see a bunch of surprised expressions even my group was expressionless.


	4. Rewards

Previously...

_I blinked to see a bunch of expressionless faces._

Class ended soon after and everyone in M&A was crowding around me exept this girl called Lauren, which according to Christina was THE Drama Queen. When we got outside I saw my brothers waiting for me at the school car park. I guess they wanted to make sure I got home safely. The crowd got more ruff as the girls had to leave 'cause they were going shopping I guess. Load of boys were saying like 'Can I get your number?' Or 'Hey do you wanna go out sometime?'. The only thing preventing me from getting squished and hurt was my group and MOSTLY Christina. My brothers decided that they should intervene, this guy Peter was insisting that I should go out with him was, not surprisingly, beaten up by both of my brothers.

I finally got to my car and to say thank you I put down the roof and told the guys to get in and I would treat them to an afternoon out at my favourite place. THE MALL! :-D

**Ok guys I know its such a short chapter but I know I haven' t mentioned this before but please can I get some reviews? I promise that the more the reviews I will try to make the chapters longer and the waiting time for the updates shorter. I was also wondering. What do you want it to be? EricTris? FourTris? Or ZekeTris? Or maybe it might be an EricTris then it could be a FourTris? If you give me some of your ideas I could put them in the story and I could update faster. I will try my best not to spoil anything. **

**- BOOKWORMSRULE02 xxx**


	5. Pranking

**I should say a big THANKS! to LegendLover98 'cause without her it would have taken me a lot longer to update this.  
**

**TRIS' POV  
**

It took us exactly 20 mins to get to the Mall. We had a bit of and argument on where to go. _3:35pm_

"Tris. Can we please stop at Lush? I need to stock up on make-ups and shampoos."

"NO! I'm not getting caught at LUSH! Let's go to the ARCADE! TRIS! PLEASE MAKE CHRISTINA SHUT UP ABOUT THOSE ICKY STUFF GIRLS USE." Eric as always hated girly girls.

"IT'S MAKE-UP!" Let's just say Christina's SERIOUS about her make-up.

"Why don't we just... I don't know... wait a minute! I know! I'm gonna go get some cash then we're gonna split up and get toilet rolls, that colorful stringy spray thing, cling film, transparent glue and a whole carton of eggs!" I had the GREATEST idea of all

"Why on earth would we get that?" _I gave her all the clues and still she doesn't get it._

"We're gonna steal WESTMINISTER HIGH SCHOOL'S MASCOT!"

I went to withdraw some money from the ATM and we split up just like our plan. Christina and Eric went to get the toilet rolls, cling film, transparent glue and the carton of eggs; which left me and Four to get the 'colorful stringy spray thing' which is very hard to find in most shops.

(Time skip O_o) _4:45pm_

1 hour later we were on our way to the deserted high school of WESTMINISTER.

"I heard that they keep their mascot, which is a cat called DUFFY, in the first room on your right in BLOCK A." I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. We changed into our 'robber' costumes and put our hair in shower caps and gloves on , which we bought in Iceland. Christina and Eric disabled all the security cameras then threw toilet rolls, sprayed the 'colorful stringy spray thing', and threw eggs **EVERYWHERE**.

Me and Four went into the girls and boys toilets, we put cling film on the toilet seats and on the doors. Then we all met up in the BLOCK A corridors. We decided to put glue on all the chairs and stole their school mascot DUFFY, which was to our surprise, willing to go. With the last bit of the 'colorful stringy spray thing' we put on the lockers,

**BENIDICT ACADEMY WOZ 'ERE!**

We drove off while laughing our heads off. _6:31pm_

* * *

**I'm so sorry of the short chapter.**

**Hey guys! Can we please have more reviews I'm really wanting at least about 5 reviews from DIFFERENT people. THANKS!**


	6. Curfew, Lectures and a Slumber Party

**_Guys because I very nice I will give you a very long chapter so please review _**

**_I do not own Divergent as much as I wish I could_**

**TRIS' POV**

**_6:35pm OMG! I'm late!._**

**"Guys! I'm really late my curfew was 5 mins ago! Caleb and Jace are so gonna kill…"**

**RING-RING! It was my phone – CALEB.**

**"Hello?" I was trying to sound as calm as possible, so it kinda helps when my friends are crowding 'round me and it feels like I'm being trapped in a box (note the sarcasm).**

**"BERTRICE PRIOR WHERE ARE YOU!"**

**"Caleb I'm just out with some friends and don't worry I'm still in Chicago." My voice is totally shaking right now.**

**"I know that the furthest place from home in Chicago is a 35-25 mins drive, if you aren't here by 7:15pm I will call the police and have your friends interrogated and you will have to sit next to Jace or me in school for the rest of your LIFE! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?"**

**My voice sounds timid now "Yes, Caleb."**

**"Hey. You OK?" I guess Eric's gone all soft. I started driving home as fast as I could.**

**"No, sorry I just really need to get home by 7:15. Guys I'll just show my brothers that I'm fine then I'll take you all home. Christina? Didn't you say your parents are out for the week?"**

**"Yeah, Why?" she sounds very confused by my question but I have and idea to that might just make my brothers lighter and happier.**

**"Well we could have a sleepover and then my brothers will just have to accept that I'm growing up and I need space most of the time."**

**"That's a really good idea!"**

**I drove home with Christina, Four, and Eric still in my car.**

**(Time skip O_o)**

**I unlocked the door and invited my 'friends' in.**

**"Bea? God! 7:15 on the dot. You are never doing that again ok?" He came up and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe then he let me go again, "I know I sound like Dad but you nearly gave me a heart attack! Wait a minute. Are the boys staying here too?"**

**"I was only inviting Christina over but if yo-"**

**"NO! Absolutely not the no boy is aloud to sleep under the same roof as you unless their really, and I mean REALLY, good friends with you, there is an emergency, or their you boyfriend BUT if they are any of the above they're aloud to stay here as long as you don't sleep in the same rooms. UNDERSTOOD?"**

**I was just about to answer but Jace came down stairs only in his boxers, I guess he just woke up,**

**"Caleb? Why are you shouting AGAIN? Oh hey Christina and two other boys I didn't even know existed… Hey bibs!" He hugged me and spun me 'round like a little child. **

**I heard a few snickers behind me and I turned around to see the boys holding in their laughter and Christina staring at Jace's abs. Jace went to his favorites place in the house, the GYM, and Caleb returned to his STUDY.**

**"Are you ok Bea?" Eric said in the most mocking way he could**

**"Looks like Bibs a bit sad." Four was just trying to sound like an immature child and Christina was just staring at the last place she saw Jace's abs with her mouth open. **

**I walked up to her and closed her mouth,**

**"Honey you really shouldn't keep your mouth open that long you can catch flies."**

**She snapped back to reality. Just as my father came in, he was wearing his business suit. **

**"Father you're home! I've missed you so much!" I ran into his arms like a child taking their first steps.**

**"Pumpkin! Oh you grown so much after 2 weeks I've missed you too! Pumpkin I see you made new friends! And they're…?"**

**"Oh this is Christina, Four and Eric. We're in Music & Art together."**

**"Are they staying over 'cause they're not staying in the same ro-"**

**"DAD! I've already had the talk, thank Caleb."**

**"Ok. Pumpkin I just had a call from your school that schools closed for the time being, I think it said 2 weeks… yeah 2 weeks and I don't wanna be a no-funsie so I let you stay up for as long and you want just make sure you actually go to sleep in the end."**

**"Daddy? Can I invite some other friends over?"**

**"Of course Pumpkin! Anything for my little girl."**

**I felt a surge of happiness go through my veins. Father went into his study and as always carrying his laptop and brief-case.**

**"Hey Tris? None of us have anything to sleep in."**

**"Oh! Don't worry I'll get you some spare clothes and then let's just burn this." I gestured to the robber clothes we were still wearing still surprised that my family didn't notice.**

**(Time skip O_o)**

**I invited**** Marlene, Shauna, Clary, Isobel, Magnus, Alec, Uriah, Will, and Zeke. I decided to clear on big room so that everyone could play Candor or Dauntless.**

**(Time skip O_o)**

**I ended up with nearly everyone I know from school in my house, ****Christina, Four Eric****, Marlene, Shauna, Clary, Isobel, Magnus, Alec, Uriah, Will, and Zeke**

**Everyone was either in their onesies or pjs. Let the games begin!**

**MWAHAHAHA!**


	7. Me singing and Dares

**FOUR'S POV**

Tris' place was huge! She had 4 floors and that's not including the basement AND the roof! Each floor had 2 toilets and on the 2nd and 3rd floors they had 5 bedrooms each! She even had her own garage. She had a pool in her back garden and if you go past the fences there's a beach! On the 4th floor there were 5 rooms including: a study/library, a gym, a music room, games room and a bar! I was silent when she gave us a tour and every time I looked into those piercing gray-blue eyes of hers I feel like nothing else matters. _No Four you can't like her I mean she's umm… she's friends with your arch enemy and umm… maybe that might take you off your guard. But she's always kind caring fun and NO! You don't like her! RIGHT?_

Tris decided that for her first party whilst in Divergent High, she would play the classic Candor or Dauntless (Truth or Dare) BUT there's a little twist if you don't do the dare or the truth you have to strip off a piece of clothing (shoes and socks count as one) I just hope every one changes into something casual.

**TRIS' POV**

Everyone thought that they should change into some casual clothes just incase we decide to go to a bar. We all got into a circle.

"Guys! My version of Candor or Dauntless is that if you don't do the truth or dare you have to remove a piece of clothing and just to say SHOES AND SOCK COUNT AS ONE! Since I was kind enough to invite you and I made sure my brothers wouldn't kill you in your sleep, I'll start. Ok! Magnus! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Ummm… DAUNTLESS!"

"Ok I dare you to… slap Eric in the face!" He stood up and was so close to slapping Eric until he gave Magnus the death glare. Magnus shrank back and removed his coat.

"Ok um… Marlene! C or D?"

"D-d-d-dd-dd!" she said at a random beat.

"Ok I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Uriah!"

Marlene's face turned in to like 100 shades of read and so did Uriah but he couldn't help but have the biggest grin I've ever seen.

They got up and walked to the cupboard and 7 minutes later the came out messy and their faces beamed happiness.

"Tris! Candor or Dauntless?"

"D-A-U-N-T-L-E-S-S DAUNTLESS!"

"I dare you to get up on that table; play AND sing Warrior by Beth Crowley!"

My eyes felt like they were popping out my head and my body started to heat up. I stood up and got my guitar and started playing.

You fascinated me  
Cloaked in shadows and secrecy  
The beauty of a broken angel

I ventured carefully  
Afraid of what you thought I'd be  
But pretty soon I was entangled

You take me by the hand  
I question who I am

Teach me how to fight  
I'll show you how to win  
You're my mortal flaw  
And I'm your fatal sin  
Let me feel the sting  
The pain  
The burn  
Under my skin

Put me to the test  
I'll prove that I'm strong  
Won't let myself believe  
That what we feel is wrong  
I Finally see what  
You knew was inside me  
All along

That behind this soft exterior  
Lies a warrior

My memory refused  
To separate the lies from truth  
And search the past  
My mind created

I kept on pushing through  
Standing resolute which you  
In equal measure  
Loved and hated

You take me by the hand  
I'm seeing who I am

Teach me how to fight  
I'll show you how to win  
You're my mortal flaw  
And I'm your fatal sin  
Let me feel the sting  
The pain  
The burn  
Under my skin

Put me to the test  
I'll prove that I'm strong  
Won't let myself believe  
That what we feel is wrong  
I Finally see what  
You knew was inside me  
All along

That behind this soft exterior  
Lies a warrior

Lies a warrior...

You take me by the hand  
I'm sure of who I am

Teach me how to fight  
I'll show you how to win  
You're my mortal flaw  
And I'm your fatal sin  
Let me feel the sting  
The pain  
The burn  
Under my skin

Put me to the test  
I'll prove that I'm strong  
Won't let myself believe  
That what we feel is wrong  
I Finally see what  
You knew was inside me  
All along

That behind this soft exterior  
Lies a warrior

The pictures come to life  
Wake in the dead of night  
Open my eyes  
I must be dreaming

Clutch my pillow tight  
Brace myself for the fight  
I've heard that seeing  
Is believing.

I heard everyone clap and I quickly sat down.

"Four! Truth or Dare?"


	8. Four's Cinnamon Challenge

_Previously..._

_"Four, Truth or Dare?"_

**FOUR'S POV**

"Dare."

"I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge!"

"NO WAY!"

I've tried the cinnamon challenge before and I'm not doing it again, so I took my shirt off, so that a: I don't do the cinnamon challenge and b: I could impress Tris.

"Alec, T or D"

"D."

"I dare you to put ice down your pants!"

He did and he started to run around to room like a monkey, In the end he ended looking like he wet himself and his face was 50 shades of red

"Tris T or D?"

"I'mma go with D."

"I dare you to let Christina dye your hair black the put electric blue and purple streaks in it! Then you need to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game!"

Christina shrieked with delight and led her to the bedroom with 3 whole suitcases filled with shoes, make-up and clothes.

30 mins later she came out just I imagined her but I guess Christina wanted to get he 'dolled up' she had smokey black eye shadow, black nail polish, sharp eye lining, black lipstick, and a gothic short dress. She blushed and walked up to me and sat on my lap. I heard a few whistles and shrieks of laughter. Everyone did something exept Eric, is he sick what's wrong with him? He would normally mock me more than anyone else.  


"Christina C or D?"

"Dauntless!"

"I dare you to rate every boy in this room and the one you like most you have to slap them in the face."

She looked horrified and decided to take her tights off, meaning she don't do the dare.

"Eric T or D?"

"T."

"PANSYCAKE!" Once again Uriah is blurting things out for no clear reason.

"Well do you have a crush on Tris?"

"I pick dare now!" This is awkward

"No takey-backeys, Well do you?"

"I guess I..."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! :D**


	9. LOVE TRIANGLE!

_Previously…_

"_I guess I…"_

**FOUR'S POV**

"I guess I do."

I felt my fists clench and shake out of anger. _Wait I shouldn't be angry Tris is just my friend and anyway I don't feel that way for her. Do I?_

**TRIS' POV**

"I guess I do."

Wait a minute Eric likes me. How did I not notice?

When I got that call from Caleb he went all soft on me.

When I sat on Four's lap he did look a bit jealous and annoyed.

"Girls! The boys and I have got a little surprise for you! Ok girls sit on a boys lap and Tris I want you to sit on Eric's lap."

I felt Four's arms tighten around me so I had to wriggle myself away. I saw Eric's mouth trying to hold in a grin.

"Ok. I don't really care if you're gonna smile. Anyway why didn't you tell me?"

As I sat on his lap "I just thought you already had a boyfriend and I just needed to make sure you didn't and when I found out you didn't have one, I realized that Four really does like you so I kinda backed off a bit. Four's the captain most of the boys' sports teams you know, well all except the gymnastics team well if you consider that a sport."

_Ok I think I've just landed my self in a love triangle. Wait Four likes me?_

"Ok! Couples, no that's the wrong word to use right now, Partners! Stand and gentlemen stand in front of the ladies! AND GIDDY-UP!"

The boys gave us all piggy backs around the room I checked the time _8:29. I guess Jace won't mind if I go out in a huge group._

"I need to go talk to Jace. Do you want to give me a piggy back there or can I walk there by myself?" I whisper into his ear, I realized my mistake when I saw Four's eyes drop to the floor. To mend it I decide to just jump of Eric's back.

I walk away from him and he sits down and he looks really upset.

_How am I gonna tell Eric that I like Four without him trying to kill Four in his sleep?_

I walk out and realize that Four's following me, natural instincts or Jace I guess.

"Where are you going?"

"Just gonna ask permission if we could go out some where tonight."

"Well I'm going with you."

"Four, I'm not so small that I can't beat up anyone who gets in my way you know, and for the record this is my house."

"Right, it's… it's just that I wanted to talk to you. In private."

"What is it? Here let's go into my room anyway I need to get something in there."

I lead him to my room and I look for my special box underneath my bed as he looks around. First he looks at my bookshelf then my computer then my drawings, lightly touching them with his finger tips. I find my bracelet, I brushed my hand over the carvings TRIS + CALEB+ JACE + DAD + = FAMILY4EVER, he says that when I get married or if dad re-marries and they're a good mother he will carve their name onto the blank space, that my brother got me.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Never mind it's nothing…"

"It can't be nothing if your hands and voice are shaking; you know you can tell me anything."

"Ok…" he took a deep breath, "Um… I was just wondering whether you'd like to go out with me." His voice lowered as he spoke so much that I couldn't hear it.

"Say again?"

"Um…would you like to go out with me?"

"Four, I would but Eric… He's really nice and I just don't want to upset him right now. I am so sorry; I guess I'm just not ready right now. Ok?"

I felt a lump in my throat and I blinked back the tears, it's not a good time to break down right now.

* * *

**I was crying when I was writing this. At first I didn't know what to do with Eric liking her and that.**

**Anyway what do you think should happen? Do you think she should be selfless and try going out with Eric? Do you think she should turn down the dating game?**

**I NEED your ideas!**

**- BOOKWORMSRULE02**


	10. Christina's Influence and Jace

**TRIS' POV**

We both stood up and I felt like breaking down. _This is not the time to cry Tris. Stay Strong. Stay Calm. Don't cry._

I blinked back the tears, it was harder than I thought so I had to excuse myself.

"Four? Do you mind stepping outside for a bit? I just need to change."

He just nodded, I guess it's a bit awkward for him too. He stepped outside onto my balcony, I just thought he might just go into the hallway.

I looked at myself. I looked at the make-up that was ruined by the tears on my face. I ran into the toilet and scrubbed off all the make-up and tears. I washed myself and I looked as good as new, apart from the fact that I just dyed my hair. I started on the eyes, I tried to put a staggering sharp blue eye shadow on the lid, making sure it was **THICK**,I nearly started crying again but I knew I had to stay strong, above it I applied black and it was very precise and again **THICK**. I applied bronzer, black eye brow pencil, red lipstick, and eye liner. I felt somewhat beautiful. I put on a corset and tightened it so much that the end met and tied it. I then put on a strapless short black dress and a red belt. I put a tan-colored tights on and put my high-heeled boots. I took on more look at myself. Then I let Four in.

"Hey you can come in now I decent." I re-arranged my hair so that my fringe was a bit on the side. I took out the hair curler and noticed he just stood there looking at me.

"Four do you mind shutting the balcony door please?" he just turned around and it looked like it hurt. I went on curling my hair until it was just about perfect.

"Come on let's go We're gonna see how my brothers will react with my hair! and I'm gonna go see if I can persuade them to let us go see a movie or something."

"Ok." his voice was restrained

We both walk out and Christina looks like she just about to knock on by door, she freezes and then a her face just turns shocked, she look at me; bottom to top; she squealed.

"OMG! I knew I had an influence on you!" I smiled and shook my head.

"Me and Four were just going to see if I can persuade my brothers onto letting us go see a movie or something. Do you wanna come?"

"No I think I'll just stay here and stay board. YEAH!"

The three of us walked down to Jace's Room.

I knocked on the door as I always have. Knocking once, twice, three times and four times.

"Tris come in!"

He was sitting on his bed shirtless and lifting a 35 kg dumbbell.

"What does my bibs and her friends want?"

"Umm... Can we... like... go to the movies or something?"

"I would say yes but you know what happened last time."

"Yeah. I obviously remember. Caleb nearly tried to murder you in you sleep!" he chuckled and shook his head.

"Well I suggest you should ask Caleb not me." I gave him a HUGE hug and dragged Christina and Four outside I quietly closed the door once I did I heard his usual rock/pop songs blasting off his beats pill.

"Well, Let's go get interrogated by my brother."

* * *

**Watcha Think? I know it's not my best chapter but I am starting to write the next chapter right now. Enjoy it while it lasts cause I'm only updating regularly cause I've got spring break. I really need to get some revision out the way too. I really don't get this. It's the holidays and they give us LOADS of homework.**

**UNFAIR! O_O :(**


	11. Caleb's Robots and Tug of Rope

_Previously…_

"_Come on let's go get interrogated by my brother!"_

**TRIS' POV**

We walked down the hallway and I accidentally just walked into his room. Caleb's robots had their tazer X26Cs and USP .45s at me. I was startled and tore apart the robots and I didn't have a scratch.

"Beatrice! Do you know how much it costs to rebuild this from scratch?" I was panicking, _you had to-do that didn't you?_

"I'm so sorry Caleb I-"

"Nah, I'm just messing with you they were annoying me and I was waiting for you tear them to pieces anyway. I, so what can I do for you today?"

"Um… I was just wondering if… you know… if me and the guys could go out tonight, catch a movie or something."

"Sure, I mean, you won't like be out for like, 8:15 to 12:15 will you?"

"No anyway there are a lot of us."

"Well have fun!"

We walk outside. _I think someone intoxicated him._

We walked back to the room to find Uriah and Zeke fighting over who's turn it is on my X-box; Shauna trying to shut them up; Isobel, Clary and Magnus drawing pictures of guns and knives; Will and Eric trying to kill each other and Marlene just basically encouraging the fights.

I looked at Christina and Four; we smiled. I put my thumb and index finger into my mouth and whistled really loud; everyone just stopped and stared at us, but Eric snuck a punch at Will.

"We were just wondering if you guys wanted to go for a night out but I guess you's are already busy."

We pretended to turn around and walk away then we just stopped and shouted.

"Of course we ain't goin' without you! Guys I want everyone to act all couply-"

Jace and Caleb burst in with a button down shirt, jeans and converse,

"We heard something about night out with my little sis' and we didn't wanna miss it-"

"Jace, Caleb you coming?" I said with a smile.

"YEAH!"

"Ok I need everyone to pretend they are a couple so there's like loads of us so GO!"

It ended up being:

Marlene and Uriah

Christina and Will

Clary and Jace

Isobel and Magnus

Shauna and Zeke

Me and Four and Eric?

When Alec saw that Magnus was with Isobel (his lil' sis') he made sure he was between them at all costs. Caleb also saw that I was like the tug of war rope between Four and Eric so he both gave them the death glare, they stopped _Thank you Caleb!_

We all went outside and went to the garage and where they all parked their vehicles, I think I've just made a competition for Four and Eric.


	12. Happy Boys

**TRIS' POV**

We went to town in a convoy. Four, Eric went with me, I drove my red and Black Lamborghini; Jace asked (forced) Clary to ride with him on his motorcycle; Uriah and Marlene borrowed my baby Ducati; Isobel, Magnus and Alec hitched a ride from Caleb on his Porsche, Christina and Will took their Audi Q5; Shauna and Zeke took their Suzuki GSZ-R.

When we drove there all eyes were on the cars and their drivers. When we finally parked in the cinema parking lot, I had to turn away (beat up) a couple of guys who were trying (forcing) me to go out with them. We walked to the Cinema lobby and argued over what movie we should watch.

"Guys, I'm gonna go buy some cokes, popcorn, milkduds, candy-king candy and nachos guys you have to buy your yourselves."

After queuing up and buying everything we finally decided on what to watch. We settled to watching 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier' which was of course the boys' idea.

"Aww... look who joined the group! Isn't it that new idiot from California?" it was a familiar, too low for a female, voice, Molly, a few snickers followed after her.

We turned around and they realised who was with us, Jace and Caleb. They started to look really scared and their laughing abruptly stopped and even Molly started to look like she regreted what she said.

"Look dude we-we didn't... we didn't mean it like... like that..."

"Oh we know exactly what you ment. Umm... Tris why don't you go buy the tickets? We're just going to settle this once and for all." they clicked their knuckes and took them to the ally-way.

"Well, I'm glad your brothers are like that."

"Me too,"

I went to buy the tickets and we all met near the the ticket stand.

"Hey, what did you do with them?"  
"Maybe a _gentle_ punch here and there..." I laughed _I'm so glad to have them as my brothers..._

We went to our screen (screen 4) and sat in the back row. I was between Eric and Four_ This is going to be FUN! _(Note the sarcasam). I was about to put my hand on the arm rests until I saw that they both had their hand ready open for me to hold. I poured my milkduds into the popcorn and mixed it up a bit. I realised that Caleb was sitting right behind me he glared at me as if to say _I'm right here if you need anything. _I looked at Eric's hand then Four's hand. I tried to concentrate on the movie, but the thought of Eric and Four trying to grab each others throats and kill each other made me shudder. I just did that. Eric looked at me and he took off his coat and gave it to me, thankful, I recived it with no complaint. I looked to my side and noticed his face looked a bit angry. I leaned and put my head to rest on his shoulder. He gave a little smile as if to say _There you go Eric she likes me more _I held Eric's hand to comfort him. _Gosh this is hard work. _I felt a smile coming from behind me, _Caleb_, I guess he noticed that I'm trying to make my choice between Eric and Four.

(Time skip O_o)

After the movie we all walked outside in a big group. Will talked first.

"I knew we should've watched that movie! Did you see Black Widow? God, she's hot!" Christina looked at him. They stopped. For the first time I saw them kiss. We were already at the end of the lobby

"Will, Christina! Stop locking lips and let's go to Sushi Taiyo's already!"

"Geez, guys there no need to get annoyed about it gosh..."

_I knew I needed to talk to them. Like now, no, actually I'll go get some advice from Caleb first._

I was just about to walk over until someone very familiar approches me.

"Tris? Is that you? It's me Ethan!"

"Ethan? OMG! Izzy? John?"

I ran over to them and each gave them a hug.

**FOUR'S POV**

"Caleb... Who's that?"

"Oh that's Issy and John, they were her best friends since kindergarten and... umm... well... Ethan's... umm like... her... umm... well...best-friend/...ex-boyfriend..."


	13. Painful Revenge

_Previously…_

_"Oh that's Izzy and John, they were her best friends since kindergarten and... umm... well... Ethan's... umm like... her... umm... well...best-friend/...ex-boyfriend..."_

**FOUR'S POV**

Her EX-BOYFRIEND! Her best-mate is her EX-BOYFRIEND? I was fuming but I was trying so hard not to show it. For some reason I feel like he did something to her that she'll never forgive him for. But what?

**TRIS' POV**

It was great to see my old friends again. But I know what I should do.

_ *FLASH-BACK*_

_I go downstairs and find my phone. I find Ethan's number and tap on it, it immediately goes to voice message. _I need to tell him that I'm moving in two weeks to Chicago. I wonder how he'll react.

'_Hi this is Ethan Davis. I'm sorry I can't pick up the phone right now; I might have lost my phone or something. Please leave your message after the beep *BEEP*.'_

"_Hi Ethan, it's Tris. Umm… It's actually really important. Do you mind meeting me in somewhere at some point? Well if you have time. Please call me back. Umm… I'll see you later, I guess? Bye." I hang up and start making my way upstairs._

_10 minutes later my ring tone goes off, 'Runaway Baby', and I technically leap for it on my bed._

"_Hey Tris. It's Ethan."_

"_Ethan. I'm glad you got my message."_

"_Yeah… Well I'm free tonight if you want."_

"_Sure, It's…3pm so I could meet you in 'Java Jones' if you want."_

"_Yeah… 20 mins?"_

"_20 mins." I state_

_We sat in our usual table and I ordered a latte. He just got a cappuccino._

"_Ethan, there's something I've been meaning to tell you-" I was interrupted by a girl who shouting his name, he swears under his breath._

"_Hi you must be one of Ethan's friends! I'm Adrianne, his girlfriend."_

_I froze._

"_Wait. You can't be his girl friend 'cause I've been dating him for the last 6 months!"_

_Just before I was about to grab he throat and shred her to bits; another girl shows up._

"_Hey honey bun!"_

"_Ethan please say she is one of you relations, you haven't told me about yet." He starts to look really wide-eyed and looks like he wants to run out and escape._

"_No silly! I'm Celestine! Ethan's my boyfriend!" _

"_I'm sorry Celestine, but Ethan here has been cheating on you, me and Adrianne here!" The crowd is trying to ignore us but a few people are pointing and snickering._

_I felt tears go behind my eyes so I blink them away. Celestine slaps him in the face and kicks him in the leg, now the whole crowd is staring at us now, Adrianne pours his cappuccino all over him and I kick him in his 'privates' I give them both a high five and we storm out the door._

_ New friends, I think._

_ *END FLASH-BACK*_

I gave him a fake hug, quickly kick him 'where-the-sun-don't-shine' then pinned him down to the floor. _I need to have a serious talk with him. I need to show him that if he ever comes near me again I will tear him apart, behead him and put his head on a stick._

"If you ever come near me again I will personally go to your parents and explain to them that you won't be having any grandchildren, understand?"

"Tris, I'm sorry I didn't tell you! Look let me explain!" he was tapping out. My brothers had to pull me off before I got too carried away. _Thank God for my brothers. If they didn't stop me I would have been trying break his body into bits by now._

I hear a lot of 'Oooo!'s, 'Ouch's and some were saying 'Oooo! That's cold!'s

For the first time, I was happy that I was smaller than my brothers. I slipped away from them. Caleb had to apologise for me.

"Look, Ethan, I think Tris hasn't really recovered from your little mishap. But as her brother, if you ever come near or hurt her again I will seriously shred you to bits, ok?"

They turned me around back to my real friends.

"Wait! Tris! We were thinking about ditching him anyway after what he did to you, so do you mind if we tag along? We were gonna tell you something exciting and important!" I felt a sigh of relief. It's good to have friends you can actually rely on.

We went back to the cinema car park, Izzy and John rode their motorcycle. We paid and I checked the time _10:22pm. _I drove in the middle.

"Tris. I was wondering what that dude did to hurt you so much?" Four was really quiet so it must have been Eric.

"Well. I was going to meet him up at a café cause I needed to tell him that I was moving here in two weeks. That's when I found out he was cheating on me and two other girls. We beat him up and after that I haven't really dated anyone."

"Ok. I'm sorry if you don't wanna talk about it."

"No, it's fine! It's actually great to beat him up again." We all started laughing our heads off (and talking avo until we parked at Nando's.

(Time skip O_o)

We ordered 4 five family meals and spicy chips. I knew there was only 15 of us but the boys eat like pigs.

The boys, Uriah, Zeke, Jace, John, Alec and Will, (and Shauna) scoffed and shoved as much food they could into their mouths; while us girls (and some boys including Magnus, Caleb, Eric and Four) ate a _BIT _more politely.

"OK, I've got some news for everyone!" Izzy squealed while talking. (Well I think she was talking... :D)

"Well! Let's hear it!"

"I'm." John pretended to clear his throat,"... I mean WE are... moving HERE!"

* * *

**Guys to be honest I don't really like this chapter. But I can't change it now 'cause I've already introduced the characters and it took me like 2hours to make it.**

** HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY! :D (does everyone know the true meaning of easter? 'Cause I'm sad to say that most people dont ;( )  
**


	14. Nando's, Truth or Dare, Four and Eric

_Previously..._

_"I'm." John pretended to clear his throat,"... I mean WE are... moving HERE!"_

As soon as she said 'HERE!' we spat our drinks out of our mouths. We just sat there wide-eyed for a moment, while all the customers and staff stared at us, and burst out laughing, everyone else went back to what they were doing.

"Where? And when?" I squealed, my throat was beginning to get sore after squealing, talking and screaming.

"Umm... I think it's next friday that the rest of my/our stuff's coming, but we've already moved! Our street's 645 Faction Avenue!"

"Wait! We're technically neighbours! We (Jace, Caleb and Me) live at 646 Faction Avenue!"

"Girl! I thought I recognised that man! Your dad was outside wondering who moved in and he just gave my dad the biggest 'man hug' I've ever seen! Anyway, did you install that shopping mall of a closet in?"

"Yeah! My dad and brothers made sure that I didn't look 'atrocious', as my dad would say it, every time I went out."

(Time skip O_o They just got back home 00:53)

We jumped out of the car and suddenly I feel myself weightless and like I'm flying. Four was carrying me like I was a feather.

"Four!... p-please stop!... I'm wearing a short dress!..." I squeal between laughs. He sets me down once we get to the front door. I see my brothers being held back by Christina; I guess she was telling them to leave me be, while Eric looks like he's in pain. I straighten my dress out and jammed the my key into the door and opened it. I lead everyone back into the spare room where we played truth or dare.

"Ok back to C or D! Oh yeah! Izzy; John if you don't know this game it's basically Truth or Dare but if you don't do the truth or the dare you have to strip off a piece of clothing and KEEP IT OFF, URIAH!" I hear Christina says.

"Ok! Ok! I think it should be Izzy turn since she's known Tris since, like, forever!" He says in his best girly girl voice.

"Ok! Umm... Tris! T or D?" I make a sign with my hands. D.

"I dare you to... play seven minutes in heaven with... ERIC!" My cheeks go as red as roses.

**FOUR' POV**

I feel my fists clench in anger. Tris gets up and walks into the closet with Eric. I wonder what's happening in there.

**ERIC'S POV**

I feel myself have a spark of life being lit inside me. Tris guides me into the closet.

"You don't have to do this yo-" I was interrupted by Tris fitting her lips with mine, at first I just stand there, then I suddenly start to kiss her back. She tangles her hands into my hair, while I put mine around her waist. I began to genially push her to the wall. Suddenly something falls from the shelf but pulls me down before I could even escape and I wasn't planning to. Then...

"YOUR SEVEN MINUTES ARE UP!" I hear Four scream. _Damn you Four._

We walk out the door our hair and clothes messed up.

**TRIS' POV**

"You don't have to do this yo-" and I interrupt him with my lips, he just stood there then he started to kiss me back! I put my hands through his neat hair while he puts his around my waist. He begins to slowly and gently push me to the wall; as soon as my back hits the wall something falls and before he could escape I deepen the kiss.

"YOUR SEVEN MINUTES ARE UP!" I hear Four scream.

We walk out the door our hair and clothes messed up.

I sit next to Christina.

"Ok! My turn! Zeke! C or D?"

"D! I ain't no pansycake!" I slightly tilt my head, confused. "You heard what I said!" We all started laughing.

"Ok! Ok! I dare you to let ALL THE GIRLS including me to dress you up; make-up, clothes ect."

As soon as I said 'make-up' he took ripped off (I literally mean RIPPED) his t-shirt off.

"So... I guess you are a pansycake after all!" He made a pout and we laughed our heads off.

"TRISSSS... What happened between you and Eric in there? We heard something!" Christina whispered

"What? Umm... we did what you're supposed to do like, we made out for 7 mins!"

"Then what was that crash we heard?"

"He started pushing me against the wall and something from the shelf fell that's all..."

"Gals! Stop with the chit-chat! My turn! Four! I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with... TRIS!"

"Why am I always the victim!"

"That goes for the both of you, if you don't do the dare say 'bye bye' to your clothes!"

I didn't wanna look like a two-timer yet again I didn't wanna look like a stripper. PLUS my brothers are here so I'd rather do the dare.

**FOUR'S POV**

I walked over to the closet conscious of Tris' reputation.

"Tris, if you don't wanna do this it's fine."

"Well, if it's a dare, Four, it's a dare..." we hesitated for a moment before our lip crashed, _Tris is such a good kisser _was the first thing that popped into my head.

"SEVEN MINUTES ARE UP! DING DING DING DING DING!" was all I heard from Eric.

We walked out and she sat back next to Christina. Caleb stands up.

"Guys, if you's are gonna *yawn* carry on I *yawn* don't mind. I'm really tired and I'mma go to sleep." he to the door and nods at Jace who nods at him back. I guess it means _Take care of Tris._

"Tris! C or D?"

"Wait I thought it was my turn she whined." Shauna stared at her until she said

"FINE! Candor! You just made Twissy sad." she fake pouted.

"Ok pansycake Twissy. Why don't you ever talk about your mother? If you answer that question, What happened to her?" she looked uncomfortable then answered.

"Well, before, my family was closer when my mum was here. One day when I was about 3 years old, my mum needed to go to the office to get some papers so she left me with 5-year-old 'The twins' Jace and Caleb and my dad. She didn't come back for a really long time so we started to get worried. Umm... we went the normal way she would go. We turned to Driver's Avenue and we saw my mum in a really bad condition. We asked her what happened and she said some guys... some guys... raped her. 'Cause she was an Abnegation Leader she wouldn't tell us, my dad never really liked the abnegation until he met my mom so he's kind of abnegation, the next day she went into a coma, she never woke up, the doctor said she had a major hit in the head and it wasn't cleaned in time. There was an infection which caused the coma. My dad was so struck by what happened, that he made me go to a boys special fighting camp until I was 12 years old."

"Tris I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. I don't know what's-"

"No, It's fine!"

_Oh God! This girls gone through a lot. Can't believe she's dauntless enough to open up to everyone like that._

**TRIS' POV  
**

I just opened up to everyone and they didn't look at me like I was a spoilt-brat. I checked the time 1:59am

"Guys! It's nearly 2am! I'mma go to sleep. See ya lata alligata!" Everyone spilled out of the room and went into their appointed rooms while John and Izzy went next door to their house.

ROOM 1 (MY ROOM): ME AND CHRISTINA

ROOM 2: CLARY AND ISOBEL

ROOM 3: MAGNUS AND ALEC

ROOM 4: ZEKE AND FOUR

ROOM 5: URIAH AND WILL **AND **ERIC

ROOM 6: MARLENE AND SHAUNA

* * *

**Guys I really feel like I should stop updating 'cause it seems like noone likes it :( That's why I haven't been updating recently. If you's don't like it just say 'cause I'll stop updating. I don't wanna b riting something you guys don't like. Goodbye. This might be my last chapter.**

**-BOOKWORMSRULE02**


	15. Birthdays and Complications

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent and Mortal Instruments as much as I want to, all of the characters (except Izzy and John) are Cassandra Clare's (author of Mortal Instruments) and Veronica Roth (author of Divergent) . BTW if you are reading this Miss Roth, you have a typo in Allegiant and if you did it on purpose you made me cry every night for ****4 WEEKS!**** * tries maintain posture* If you can please try and change it Thank you. *starts crying again* *re-tries to maintain posture and succeeds***

**Thanks guys! I really did think no one liked it and then a few days later ****BAM!**

**There were people telling me not to stop. This chapter is dedicated to all those who… well like my writing! Thanks and I promise to try and carry on this fanfic. Oh yeah before I forget. I've got SATs and revision for a couple of weeks so I won't always be updating. In those few weeks I might just update on a Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Ok, I'll stop typing so you can read and hopefully enjoy the next chapter. Here you go!**

* * *

**ZEKE'S POV**

I woke up and my whole body ached. _11:32am. _I could smell something coming from downstairs. I heard the booming of music and realised that I was one of the last to wake up. Even Uriah woke up before me which was a BIG surprise. I went into the kitchen to see Tris flipping pancakes over and placing them into plates.

"Morning Mr. Sleepyhead."

"Umm… Morning? Why so happy? I mean you've had less sleep than me. PANCAKES!"

"Well I can sleep for as less time as I want and I've had coffee. I guess you like pancakes then."

"YEAH!"

* * *

**TRIS' POV**

I woke up to music. I shook the grogginess of sleep off my head.

"Morning Trissy!"

"Don't call me 'Trissy'" I snapped

"Ooooh! Trissy's in a bad mood! Anyway I need your opinion… Black FLOWING lacy dress or Jeans and a t-shirt? Hmmm?"

"The lacy dress is too formal, but I could let you borrow my black ripped skinny jeans and this red and black shirt that really suits you! Girl, if you want Will to like you, just act like yourself, don't try too hard. AND don't be… a Candor."

"How did you know that I liked Will! And I don't ALWAYS act like a Candor"

"You just admitted it AND I can see the way you looked at him all last night. Don't worry he likes you too. He doesn't act like you can kick butt his right now; he acts like you're the only thing that matters to him. And you do act like a Candor." She pouted. "AWWW!"

"Really! Thanks for the advice Trissy!"

"Call me Trissy again and you won't get anymore."

"Aww! Come on! Anyway, how's the 'LOVE TRIANGLE'?" I started to go red and hid underneath my bed covers.

"Tris. You've got to tell them who you actually like!"

"That's the problem! I don't know who I like anymore!" I started to sob. Christina put her arm around me like a real friend. I wiped the tears off my face and hugged her tight.

"I. Need. Air. To. Breathe. Tris!" We laughed and I got ready. I took a quick shower and once I got out I dried myself. I put on my robe and dried my hair. I put some make-up on but not so much that I could be a clown. I curled my hair and looked at myself. I put my signature pair of ripped black jeans; a black sports bra and combat boots on. I walked out the room and waited for Christina. When we race downstairs I can see all the boys, except Uriah, once again fighting over my X-box, all the girls (including Christina who slipped past me and LYNN!) putting make up on each other, _Mental Note: If they get any make up on the furniture murder them, _Uriah looking into my fridge.

"So you're hungry huh?" he hits his head on the door of the fridge and I burst out laughing.

"Not funny." He says rubbing his forehead. "And yeah I'm hungry. Why do you hardly have any food in your fridge? We need to get you to a doctor."

"We, I mean YOU, ate it all last night remember? Don't you ever get full?" Just then Shauna appears in the kitchen.

"Tris, he doesn't. One year he went 'round my house for Thanksgiving, and he arrived late, luckily my Mom 'accidentally' cooked 2 turkeys and he ate ONE ALL BY HIMSELF!"

"You have something in common with my brothers actually. I'll go make some pancakes and we'll have breakfast FAMILY style!" I rush into the kitchen and make my SUPER SPECIAL 4x bigger pancake batter. I start cooking them and flipping them over. Uriah already had his plate ready to be served.

"Uri, you need to wait. I promise I'll give you 12 pancakes and extra toppings." I say as innocently, sweetly and promising as I could. He grins and goes back to the living room. Zeke goes into the kitchen and looks at his brother disapprovingly. He just gapes at me.

"Tris what are you cooking and how can you have a SIX-PACK? I mean mine hardly shows and you're a girl!"

"Firstly I'm cooking pancakes for everybody and I worked on my six pack over the summer. Dedication I guess…"

I finish with the pancakes. Eric and Four come in and give me a helping hand with all the plates.

"Thanks guys, Zeke do you mind getting the sauces it's in the cupboard labelled sauces. Thanks!" He gets it and places it on the table where my family, that includes my friends, should sit. Everyone gathers round and I signal them to wait. I approach the wall where there was a radio so we don't have to shout and press the button labelled 'all rooms'

"_DAD. CALEB. JACE. I'VE MADE BREAKFAST. COME DOWNSTAIRS PLEASE EVERYONES WAITING. THANKS._" I say and they all rush down, including my Dad, like little boys and gather round the table.

"Alrighty then let's say grace."

After we say grace I make an announcement.

"Everyone I know it's someone's birthday today." I rush into the kitchen and grab Four's Cake.

"_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday. Happy birthday. Happy birthday to you!" _We sing. Everyone gives a round of applause and he just stares at me.

"What?"

"How did you know it was my birthday?" he asks.

"Thank Zeke and Uriah. By the way it's Dauntless Cake Style. I've got the recipe which the dinner ladies gave to me and they asked me to keep it a secret sorry Uriah." Uriah pouts. While Four turns to them and shoots daggers with his eyes, they put their hands up for surrender and he smiles his victory.

He blew off the candles and mouths to me 'Thanks you!' Everyone digs into their pancakes and I go into the kitchen to get the cake knife thing.

The door was shut behind me. I didn't realise Four was behind me and he spin my around and my lips met his. Just like last night. I was a little startled at first then I melted into the kiss.

"I've been waiting to ask you this but will you be my girlfriend?" I kiss him on the lips more passionately.

"Does that answer your question?" He grins and nods. I turn around and got the knife. I walked out the door and placed the knife next to the cake. I turn around and kiss him on the lips for the very first time in front of everyone. They fell silent; while Eric looked away and my bodyguards-of-some-brothers had blazing fire in their eyes.

* * *

**Guys who are reviewing as Guests please Sign-up so that I can private message you and ask for your opinion without spoiling the story for other viewers THANKS!**

**-BOOKWORMSRULE02**

**xxxx+xxxxxx**


	16. Girls and Punches

**FOUR'S POV**

We broke apart and everyone, just to mend the awkward silence, started clapping. Zeke and Uriah mouthed to me 'Nice going!' and giving me a thumbs up. I looked down at my beautiful new girlfriend as she blushed and rolled her eyes. I went near her ear and whispered "You look really cute when you blush…" She giggled and blushed even more as if she was doing it on purpose.

"GET A ROOM!" The guys screamed as the girls dragged Tris out of the room. She mouthed 'Help me!' and gave me her cutest puppy dog eyes. I mouthed back at her 'What's in it for me?' she looked at me and shot daggers at me with her eyes. I just admire her. I just wanna hold her in my arms forever, have her close to me.

"Oh dang."

**TRIS' POV**

I was dragged away into my room to be questioned by the girls. I sat on my bed and the girls dragged chairs over while Marlene and Christina sat next to me.

"WHEN? WHAT? HOW?" they shouted at me together.

"Ok… When… Umm… In the kitchen when I was… Ummm…getting the knife for his cake…Umm… How… I… Umm… I put the knife down to get something and… Ummm…. he twisted me around and leaned in… and… Umm… he just kissed me… I froze and I… started kissing him back…"

"Tris! You've really gotten yourself in trouble this time…"

"What da do?"

"Don't act like this is a joke! You know we're trying out for the cheerleading team?" I nodded, "Well, the captain's Lauren. She's been throwing herself at Four for like… 2 years!"

"Oopsie."

"Seriously that's the best you've got? Oopsie?"

"I'll just have to call it off-" I continue.

"NO! You need to claim him Tris. Kiss him in front of her then she'll have to challenge you to a 'Captain Battle!' just so she can impress Four! You win you can be captain or you can elect someone** else** to be captain. *Ehem Ehem*" she says pointing at herself, making sure I heard **else**.

"Ok school's in week or so. I'll just practice… win… and I can date Four in peace. Girls… We're going to the Gym!"

"Who's driving?"

"Seriously? You can't just take the elevator to the basement? How lazy are you guys?"

"ELEVATOR!"

"I'm gonna walk."

The girls nod and I race downstairs to the living room.

**FOUR'S POV **

Zeke looks at me.

"Dude! Earth to Four!" I snap back to reality. "How did you get her to go out with you?"

"I kissed her." I said casually and Tris' brother, Caleb, ran up to me and punched me in the jaw. Tris saw everything.

"WHAT THE HELL CALEB?!"

"How could you let him just kiss you like that?"

"Maybe I just wanna move on from Ethan! You want me happy but you never want me to move on do you? 'Cause every time a boy starts getting close to me you intrude, but, apparently there's something about Ethan you like!" he just stood there wide mouthed, and she grabbed my hand and lead me to her room.

**CALEB'S POV**

I feel horrible. I just punched the boy my little sister loved. What kind of brother does that? _Caleb you would do that… you just need to loosen up a bit. _I can't loosen up! What does Bea think of me now? A monster?

**TRIS' POV**

"WHAT THE HELL CALEB?!"

"How could you let him just kiss you like that?"

"Maybe I just wanna move on from Ethan! You want me happy but you never want me to move on do you? 'Cause every time a boy starts getting close to me you intrude, but, apparently there's something about Ethan you like!" he just stood there wide mouthed, and I felt like I was going to cry, but I blinked them away. I ran up to him and lead him to my room.


	17. The aftermath of punches

**FOUR'S POV**

I was lying on a bed. Everything was black, blue, or purple but mostly black. Tris was changing out of her shirt, her body was flawless then it my sight was covered by her black sweater. I was thinking about pretending to be asleep but my navy-blue eyes already came across her blue-gray ones.

"Four, I'm so sorry about Caleb-" she started and sat beside me.

"It's alright… tell him nice punch! He could be a great Dauntless!" I chuckled, she smiled and gave me a hug, then a kiss. The kiss deepened and deepened; became more passionate, she kneeled up whilst I sat up and she sat on my lap facing me. Never breaking contact. She made a moan deep in my throat, she smiled into the kiss and I pulled away. We both stood up and started to the door.

"I think we should go check on the others…"

**TRIS' POV**

I couldn't take it any I swiftly turned him around and kissed him. My hands were playing with his hair while he lifted me up against his body. He laid me down on the bed trying to make sure he didn't crush me. I pulled him down, and he slid off his top, I was surprised and tensed but carried on. As his hand crawled up my top I pushed him away.

"Sorry, it's just… I'm...n-not-"

"It's ok… I think you just healed the sting though…" I smiled and fell asleep on his chest.

**Guys, I hoped you liked this chapter, please tell me what you think should happen… Oh yeah I'm not going to update until I get 20-25 reviews as in total reviews. **Pretty please with _**Dauntless**_ cake on top **review** more?** (Who ever said that please sign up and private message me) **


	18. Weird people, XBOX and Shouting

**FOUR'S POV**

I wake up with my Tris still clinging to my side. The sunset's orange and yellow light moved across her face. Making her even more beautiful, I sometimes wonder how she picked me from all the guys who ask her out all the time. Looking at her once more I kiss her on the lips waking her up. She starts to kiss back! I decide to tickle her and she starts moaning; screaming, smiling and laughing into my lips.

"Four! Oh... AAHHH!"

Her brothers burst into the room and rip me right off her.

"Caleb? Jace? What are you doing in my room?"

"We heard a scream and this random- oh it's Four…" Caleb says, spitting out my name.

"And WHY IS HE HALF NAKED BEATRICE! BEATRICE LENA SERENITY EDITH PRIOR! YOU BETTER GIVE ME A GOOD EXPLANATION WHY HE DOESN'T HAVE A SHIRT OR-"

"Jace… Jace… calm down! He didn't do anything!"

"Then wha-"

"Just leave it at that… ok? Jace, Caleb…" she says calmly her voice like a mother talking to her child, "CAN YOU GET OUT NOW?" she says as if she just had a huge mood swing. They look at each other and shrugged in sync and left calmly.

"Ooooh! Looks like **my** beautiful girlfriend, Tris is sad." I say as I get up.

"Did I just hear you say that I'm your girlfriend?" I just smiled and she looked at me as if my smile will explode past my cheeks. She jumped off the bed and walked up to me and gave me a full on kiss.

I kissed her back and made a moan low in my throat. She laughed into the kiss and continued.

**CHRISTINA'S POV**

Tris looked really bad today. Just like the BFF I am… I was gonna make sure Four treated her right. Just after I heard her slam the door I snuck up to her door and listened in to their conversation. The first 5-10mins was really boring and at one point I thought about leaving until I found myself some real action. _Oh yeah!_

"Four, I'm so sorry about Caleb-" she started.

"It's alright… tell him nice punch! He could be a great Dauntless!" he laughed, which really surprised me 'cause I thought Four's heart was made of ice!

"I think we should go check on the others…" I heard him, and I stiffened and went ice-cold.

I heard a few moans meaning they must be on a full make out session... again, there was this feeling in the pit of my stomach, that Tris wasn't too comfortable; and I was right.

"Sorry, it's just… I'm...n-not-" I heard her stutter, but I held back the urge to burst into the room

"It's ok… I think you just healed the sting though…"

There was one part of my brain thinking, _Aww... that sooooo cute! _and another part thinking_ bluggh! They are so lucky that I'm not in there cause I would've thrown up all over them by now..._

TRIS' POV

I tied my hair up into a fail-of-a-bun onto of my head and pinned my fringe out-of-the-way. Shoving my iPhone and beats pill out of water's way, I put my favourite playlist on. I went into the shower. A freezing, yet, rewarding shower. Titainium goes on, blasting the tune out of its little speakers. Two minutes later, I found myself singing.

You shout it out

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized But all your bullets ricochet

Shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium

Cut me down But it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium I am titanium I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun

Firing at the ones who run

Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium I am titanium!

I finished and dried myself off. I brushed my teeth and wrapped a thin bath robe around me. I grabbed my undergarments, black skinny shorts, a black tank top and a leather jacket from my bed. Running behind the room divider, I slid the robe off and threw it over the room divider, I slipped my clothes on grab my make up bag; went to the mirror and applied some; eyeliner, eye-shadow, and... well, you get the drill. After about 5 minutes, I looked great, if I did say so myself.

"OH MY GOD! OMG! NO! WAY!" I heard Christina scream like a fangirl, I ran to her thinking she was in trouble, which I don't know why she would do that, but...

"What happened!?" I was panting now, and screaming/talking,

"I found this remote thinking it was the TV remote for downstairs and found your closet! I started pressing random buttons and found you 'BALL/IMPORTANT OCCASION DRESSES'!"

"Christina do you have do find these things?!" I sighed and she nodded like a 6-year-old/fangirl, "Ok... I'll grab you some clothes and I'll let you borrow my temporary $500 credit card and you can buy **ANYTHING **you-" guessing she already knew what I was going to say, she hugged my so tight I couldn't breathe _guessing Christina's getting her payback too-tight hug! _

"Needing! Air! To! Live! Christina!" she let go of me and everyone went to go to change while everyone else who was ready, wasn't coming or was going home went into the living room. Unfortunately, **Isabelle (here you go nuggatcakes!) **Alec and Magnus had to go home 'cause Alec and Isabelle's mum was going frantic and Magnus needed to go home and feed his cat, Chairman Meow. When everyone was ready, we said our goodbyes. My dad showed up in his business suit, which made me frown.

"You're going on another business trip again aren't you?"

"Sorry, pumpkin! I'm gonna miss you!"

"Yeah me too. Dad, if you've found someone else... I'm fine with it, as long as they make you happy..."

"No, honey, I haven't met the right gal yet, I really need to go I might miss my flight!"

"Bye dad."

"Bye pumpkin."

"Hmm... what to do... what to do..."

**FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

"Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (wanna live while we're young)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young!

WOO HOO! YEAH! ALRIGHT!"

We were dancing like lunatics and we even convinced Jace to let me go to Zeke and Uriah's '**WELCOME TO DAUNTLESS!**' party! Jace went to the gym, Caleb studied in his sound proof room (yeah... he designed it himself...), The boys went out to buy some 'refreshments' and food (for Uriah and Zeke mostly), while I'm being dragged to hell... shopping **WITH CHRISTINA** (whose mind changes EVERY. SINGLE. SECOND. ON. CLOTHES) because apparently I needed to make sure Four liked what I was wearing...

_OH GOD, PLEASE HELP ME SURVIVE THIS..._

* * *

**ANYWAY JUST TO SAY TRIS ONLY LIKES THE FOOD AND SPORTS STUFF PART OF THE MALL NOT THE CLOTHING PART ITSELF**

**I'M GONNA DO THIS JUST BECAUSE A LOT OF THE WRITERS I LIKE DO IT SO...**

**OK... DRUM ROLL PLEASE! *DRUM ROLL* **

**THANK YOU 'DIVERGENTDFANNEWBIE' FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS  
**

* * *

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER 1#**

**OH YEAH I WAS JUST WONDERING... CAN ANY OF YOU'S GUESS HOW OLD I AM 'CAUSE I HAD A DIFFERENT ACCOUNT BUT I LOST THE PASSWORD AND SOMEONE THOUGHT I WAS 21 I FEEL REALLY OLD 'CAUSE THEY SAID THAT... **

**HINT: I'M 4-26 YEARS OLD! (INCLUSIVE (INCLUDING) 1 - 26)**

* * *

**SOMETIMES IF ONLY CERTAIN PEOPLE REVIEW, I WILL TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO THAT'S WHY I NEED YOU TO HAVE ACCOUNTS!**

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**divergentfannewbie **

**DivergentShadowhunter1202**

**Guest**

**Hollie**

**Ella**

**GINGER ELLA (Hello!)**

**(P.S HOLLIE, ELLA, GINGER ELLA AND GUEST (MYSTERIOUS GUEST) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! SIGN UP TO FANFICTION CAUSE THEN I COULD PRIVATE MESSAGE YOU!)**

* * *

**LOVE Y'ALL, UNTIL NEXT TIME!  
**

**-BOOKWORMSRULE02**

**XXX**


	19. Bribery, Handcuffs and German

_Previously…_

_The boys went out to buy some 'refreshments' and food (for Uriah and Zeke mostly), while I'm being dragged to hell... shopping _**_WITH CHRISTINA_**_ (whose mind changes EVERY. SINGLE. SECOND. ON. CLOTHES) because apparently I needed to make sure Four liked what I was wearing..._

_OH GOD, PLEASE HELP ME SURVIVE THIS..._

_**TRIS' POV**_

I lead by Christina all the way to my other car (a convertible Saleen 302 Black Label Mustang) with Shauna, Marlene, Clary, Magnus (who came back only because he heard it was to give me a make-over) and surprisingly Lynn (BRIBERY)! AND I was so close to escaping! Christina pick pocketed me because somehow she got hold of my keys… Anyway I tried so hard to escape but I was held down to the passenger seat whilst Magnus handcuffed me (I don't even know where he got the handcuffs from) to the car door. "Thank you for keeping Tris from killing me…" she said ever so innocently, "and handcuffing her to the door…"

I went wild, trying to get out of the handcuffs.

**TIME SKIP… AT THE MALL **

They let me out of the handcuffs if I promised that I didn't kill them all and if I did I would get rugby tackled by Marlene and Lynn. We went to Gucci, Ralph Lauren, New Look, Next, TK Maxx, Selfridges, Primark, Forever 21, Guess, Clare's and Christian Louboutin. I finally got an outfit and make up which I didn't approve of but was threatened with handcuffs, so I had to wear it.

**(Clothes and Car on my profile)**

We went back to my house and I was dolled up by all the girls (and Magnus), except Lynn who was playing on my Xbox. I wish I could join her… I was hacked about with make up and glitter, I mean I wear make up but not this much! I put load on then wipe it all off or I just put it on others just for the sake of it.

**2 HOURS AND 46 PAINFUL MINUTES LATER **

I'm looking at myself in the mirror and I'm quite satisfied with the look but still put on my signature leather jacket on, I've still got time left before the party, but apparently the girls (and Magnus) took turns hacking me about with their make up, but mostly with Christina and Magnus supervising. Thankfully Jace was helping the guys at the party and Caleb was tutoring Mrs Matthew's children.

**FOUR'S POV**

We're in the local store called… 'STORE' I guess they didn't have a better name for it. While I'm sitting in the front seat daydreaming about Tris, the Zeke, Uriah, Will and Jace rampage through the Junk food and Beer section_. _

**15 MINS LATER**

"Four. FOUR! FOUR! FOUR!" I snap back to reality.

"YO! I'm back!"

"While you've been daydreaming about your lady-friend, we've been calling you're name for the past 5 minutes! Now step on it!"

I step on the gas and arrive at the house a few minutes later. We unpack everything; make a dance floor; set out crisps, beer and everything; get the speakers and music ready and get dressed. People are flooding in through the door

**TWO SECONDS LATER…**

I see the most beautiful girl in the world. Tris Prior.

**TRIS' POV**

I drive my car (the Lamborghini) to Zeke and Uriah's house and get out last because apparently someone needs to help me out because I might damage their 'MASTERPIECE'. I get out and Eric just stares at me.

"Hiya!" I call out excitedly, _Tris, you've got a boyfriend remember that._

"Hey?" Eric just looks at me confused.

"Is it a little too much? Christina over did it this time didn't she?"

"No! You look absolutely beautiful." I blushed.

"Thanks? You look pretty good yourself!" I said eyeing his jeans and white t-shirt, his shirt looked so tight that his muscles showed.

I walk in and someone holds my waist from behind.

"LET GO OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU." I threaten.

"So poor little Four's not allowed to hug his girlfriend anymore?" I recognize that voice. I turn around and see the most handsome guy in the world.

"There you are you a-sight-for-sore-eyes." I join my lips with his then pull away.

"Wanna have a beer?" he says, while I look deep into his eyes.

"Sorry, I don't drink." I say quietly. He looks taken aback.

"You need to get used to this 'cause Zeke and Uriah's parties involve a lot of alcohol and your how old?" he says.

"Seriously? And just for the record I'm sixteen."

"Yes and you haven't drunk beer before." I shook my head.

"Force me and you'll have to deal with Jace over there," I point to Jace, who was talking to Clary in the corner with drinks in their hands, "And Caleb, another little punch for my baby."

"Wait you haven't drunk beer before because your brothers told you not to?"

"And my Dad." I say and shake my head like a 5-year-old.

"Ok, and your Dad, let's not forget Daddy."

"Yes. That's one thing you don't know about me because we've never actually dated."

"Fine, why don't you ask them now?"

"Ask them what now?"

"Drinking."

I nod and take out my Iphone 5s while Four just stared at me and I call Caleb.

**3 RINGS LATER**

"Hallo, Caleb?" I said fluently.  
"Lätzchen? Was wollen Sie?" His voice sounded so croaky, he must have been sleeping.  
"Umm ... Kann ich etwas Bier?"  
"Nun, Ihre sechzehn Jahre alt, jetzt so ... ok, solange man nicht zu viel trinken. "  
"Danke."  
"Ihr Willkommen."  
"Auf Wiedersehen. liebe dich."  
"Auf Wiedersehen, liebe dich auch."

**(In English:**

**"Hello, Caleb?"**  
**"Bibs? What do you want?"**  
**"Umm... Can I have some beer?v**  
**"Well, your sixteen years old now so... ok as long as you don't drink too much."**  
**"Thank you."**  
**"Your Welcome."**  
**"Goodbye. love you."**  
**"Goodbye, love you too."**

**Just so you don't have to seach it and because I'm nice...)**

He just looked at me as if I was a crazy pshyco.

"What?"

"What. Was. That."

"German."

"How can you speak German?"

"I'm quarter German. Quarter French, quarter American and quarter Latvian. My family lived in Germany for the first few years of my life before my Mom. We had a villa and a Manor called Home."

"Wow. You must be rich"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Zeke's voice on the microphone interrupted me

"This party's for Trissy Wissy over there," I got annoyed because he said 'Trissy Wissy' and because he drew the attention to me so I motioned that he's dead, he just laughed _Oh he's gonna get it. _"'Cause she's the world's best **gal-that's-a-friend,**" making sure everyone heard **gal-that's-a-friend**, "Anyone could have. Anyone who thinks I'm going soft will be beaten up. Ok, now that's out. If you weren't at Tris' house last night or went to the cinema's with us or if your not Lauren, Drew or Peter then… get yo' butts outa here!"

There were loads of huffs and they just left. Four left to get me a beer and came back in the matter of 2 seconds. I gratefully took the beer and smiled, but didn't take a drink or sip of it.

I whispered in Four's ear.

"Why them?"

"Why who?"

"Peter, Drew and Lauren."

"It's fun to pick on them." I nodded and we gathered round in a circle. Zeke made an announcement.

"C or D time! Since this party's for Tris… it's only right for me to start, and it's my house."

"It's my house too!"

"Yeah but I'm older."

"BY 46 SECONDS!"

"Trissy Wissy. C or D?"

"Call me 'Trissy Wissy' or 'Trissy' again, and I'll personally kick you where it hurts." There was a few snickers in the background.

"Ok… I'll change my mind, Shauna C or D?"

"D."

"Sit on my lap please." His voice shook. Like a lot. She smiled and shook her head but sat on Zeke's lap. We all burst out laughing.

How weird I swear Clary and Jace were here a minute ago.

* * *

**Some FourTris action aswell and maybe a little twist that I might get murdered for.**

**Everyone, I think you should read itsalreadybeendone's profile page. I haven't read her stories 'cause I'm too young but I've read her profile page and it's one of the greatest signs of determination and strength I've ever read. If your over 18 or 21 please try read and review her fanfics 'cause it would be amazing to know that someone cares about her. She has inspired so many friends of mine and it would be amazing! Despite her illness she tries to listen to loads of different people's problems or if they needed someone to talk to.**

**By the way, I won't be updating as much 'cause I'm at my friends house over the half term break and I'll be spending time with family.**

**Please Please Please R&R because I need to know some dares and truths to put in.**

**See I actually do read your reviews. **

**Shout outs.**

******angelicsavior**: I'm putting in some Clace action for you in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**ohheyitsgabii: I promise to keep carrying this on for your sake. ****Thanks for reviewing**!

**divergentfannewbie: Thanks for all those reviews!**

**Hollie: I'll make them a teeny weeny bit BIGGER just for you.  
**

* * *

**Please try to read my other fanfics; Beatrice Prior. ; and Divergence**

* * *

**Until next time!**

**-BOOKWORMSRULE02**


	20. Clace, Fourtris, Teric!

**ERIC'S POV**

"Can we go to McDonalds? I'm kinda hungry right now." She says, she sounds like an Angel.

"Sure, actually I was thinking for something a little bit fancier." I say through the wind.

"Eric. I've already been to most of the fancy places; I just wanna go to McDonalds." Most girls actually want to go to something like I don't know 'Everest Restaurant' or something.

"Anything for you." I say and she blushes rapidly, I turn to McDonalds.

"Hello, Welcome to MacDonald's! What would you like today?" says the cashier.

"Umm… I'll have a Steakhouse Classic with large fries and a coke, please."

"Is that a large meal, sir?"

"Yes. Thank you. Tris? What do you want?"

"Ummm… I'll have my Mocha McFlurry Ice Cream First then Double Quarter Pounder Burger and Fries and a Strawberry milkshake, please."

"Is that a large meal?"

"No, a medium meal thanks."

"Is that all?"

I look at Tris and she nods.

"Yes, that will be all for now."

"Ok, sir that will be $27.56." I take out my wallet and she takes out her purse.

"I'll pay."

"No, Tris, I insist I'll pay and there's nothing you can do about it." I say and pay for it. She gives us everything and I hold the tray with the food and she runs off to get some salt and ketchup.

She arrives with everything.

I look at her strangely.

"Just wondering, why do you have your dessert first?"

"I like eating my dessert first, so that there's an earthquake or I die, I've already had the food I've been waiting for, anyway that way I don't have to wait for the most important part of my meal." She says and I shake my head and chuckle.

"Eric, I was just thinking… How long has Four been cheating on me?" she says. I take all the fries, including hers, and put them in a tall pile in the middle and sprinkling salt all over them.

"I don't know actually… but the first time I saw him kiss anyone but you since you've been dating was last night, he looked in control and he made out with Lauren. I'm sorry; you probably think I'm a jerk for telling you that right now." I say as I start to take a few chips off the pile, dipping them in them in ketchup and shoving them into my mouth.

"No, Eric this is actually helping me. I'm not like most girls who cry over losing every boyfriend, I just ignore them and that's how it will hurt more. For them I mean. I just felt different with Four; I mean he's only been my second boyfriend but-"

"You've only had two boyfriends?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that every single boy who doesn't already have a girlfriend or another crush wants to go out with you?"

"Eric, I try to limit how many boyfriends I've had so I have no chance of getting into an awkward situation involving having a different boyfriend, like say if my mum calls a new boyfriend by my ex's name."

"Smart. I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't met you, Tris." She blushes again.

We carry on talking and laughing about all the funny moments we've had and soon it's 5:16pm.

It's Sunset.

Tris and I finish our pile of fries; our burgers; her McFlurry and clear up; soon we're cycling off to the Annual Country Fair. I park the motorcycle.

We go to the 'arcadey' section and she drags me over to the Air Hockey game. I insert a cent and we play.

"I'll go easy on you so you can have a chance of winning and you're a girl," I say

"Oh, maybe I'm the one who should go easy on you 'cause I'm the one who's the champion here."

"Oh we'll see about that I say."

She is pretty good, I try my hardest and in the end the score is:

TRIS=10

ERIC= 9

"Now, who's like a girl now?"

"I went easy on you…" I mutter.

"Yeah…" she says sarcastically.

There was an awkward silence and we both burst our laughing, she looked up at me; I looked down at her; she closed her eyes and pulled me down against her and our lips met. I had me hands around her round hips while one of her hands was around my neck, pulling me closer to her, and the other was playing with my hair. We both pulled away, with my lips one her forehead and her face looking onto my chest.

**FOUR'S POV**

I can't believe I just did that. Stupid. Absolutely Stupid. Nice going Four. I just broke Tris' heart to pieces. I go on to my facebook. All I saw was loads of posts from everyone:

**CHRISINA :**Four? Why did you cheat on Tris?

**WILL: **Yeah man, that's pretty low especially for you.

**URIAH: **What the hell? Tris is in pieces. I didn't thing you'd do that.

**MARLENE: **You dumped Tris for Lauren? You're really stupid

**LYNN: **DON'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR TRIS. YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE.

**MAGNUS: **Have you seen how Tris looked like today, Trissy doesn't normally cry but if she does some1 done something really bad to her.

**CLARY: **What have you done!?

**ISOBEL: **Seriously? Lauren? You've cheated on the most amazing, beautiful, talented person I know! I hate you!

**JACE: **GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY SISTER AND I'LL KILL YOU.

**CALEB: **I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A PLAYER; YOU ARE NOT TO GO 100 METERS OF HER UNDERSTAND?

**ZEKE: **I thought you were better that that.

**SHAUNA: **Yeah, I can't believe you would do something like this… just stay away from her.

**LAUREN:** Hi honey! Do you wanna go out tonight? Anyway I knew you couldn't resist me. Xxx

UGGH! I scroll down and I could see why Tris looked like she was looking for evidence:

RELATIONSHIP STATUS: IN RELATIONSHIP WITH - xxx_LAUREN_CASSIDY_xxx

"What the? How did-? WHAT THE HELL! " I scream.

"Tobias?"

Marcus. Crap, damn, forgot he was home.

"Tobias Eaton! Why the hell are you screaming! Get down here this instant!"

I run downstairs; I just wanted to get this over with.

"Now tell me why you were shouting!'' I shut my mouth and didn't bother answer.

"NOW THAT'S HOW YOU WANNA PLAY IT HUH? WELL TURN AROUND AND LIFT YOUR SHIRT! YOU USELESS PIECE OF-'' he didn't bother finish his sentence, I turned around and lifted my shirt and he got his belt and whipped me. He whipped me so hard that the skin on my back split while it cut over my previous whip marks.

''NOW GET OUT MY FACE! NOW I KNOW WHY YOUR MOTHER LEFT US!'' He screams. _Mom didn't leave us because of me, she left because of you! _

I ran upstairs, cleaned up the whip marks and lay down on my bed.

I received a phone call: ZEKE PERDAD

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Four, I know what happened to Tris today."

"Zeke I really need a favor."

"Sure thing."

"Are you sure?''

"Yeah, dude you've been my best buddy since kindergarten, remember when we- wait that's out of the subject anyway what is it?"

"Do you know where Tris went?''

"Umm… dude I don't think she- um… well go get your woman."

"You still haven't told me where she is…"

"Yeah! Right. She's in the Country Fair with Eric."

"Right about that. I didn't change my Facebook status, it was Eric, he hacked into my account and changed my relationship status and that's how it worked! He thought that he could have Tris is we broke up and Lauren could have me."

"Dude?"

"Yeah?"

"Shuddup, get yo' ass outa that house and get yo lady."

I sneak past Marcus who had passed out on the sofa and I got outside and hopped onto my bike and raced over to the Country Fair.

*Time Skip – At the fair 6:30pm*

I go look everywhere and I come to the last place I haven't looked. The arcade. I search and search and as I turn a corner I see Tris kissing Eric. I suddenly have the urge to punch Eric in the jaw. And I couldn't resist. I run up to him as he pulled away from Tris and punched him and he fell into the Air hockey game behind him.

"What the HELL?! Four? What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry-"

She goes over to Eric who is rubbing his reddened jaw and she tendered the punch. I open my mouth to talk but she beats me to it.

"So now that I've moved on from you and I've found someone else, you decide to punch him? That-that's just stupid. I don't know if you know this but people actually have feelings… but it seems like you don't." she says.

She helps Eric up. He suddenly gets out of her grasp and punches me in the stomach, and then I give him a couple of punches myself, _Great! I've picked myself a fight with Tris' new boyfriend and my arch enemy Eric! _

I hear Tris trying to break up the fight.

"Four! Eric! Please stop! STOP!" I hear her cry.

She suddenly grabs Eric's hand and drags him away. She starts to calm him down with one of her hands holding his head still so he could look at her and the other on his chest, he slowly has one of his hands gripped around her waist and the other holding her hand on his face.

**TRIS' POV**

"I'm so sorry…" I hear him say.

When the fight is over its 5:30 and we go buy Candy Floss to keep the spirit up.

"Tris, I'm sorry for ruining your night…"

"Eric, It's not my night it's our night. Four was just being a jerk… again… Anyway, let's forget about that and let's go in THAT." I say and point at the Haunted Tractor Ride.

"Are you sure? It's pretty-"

"No. I want to go. Remember I'm not like… Lauren." I say and shiver at her name

"Yeah, I know. You're beautiful, talented, strong, smart… oh and did I say beautiful? And EVERYTHING that Lauren's-" he says and I blush and kiss him.

"OK! I get it! Come on! Don't be a pansycake let's go already!" I say.

**ERIC'S POV (I'M SO SORRY ABOUT ALL THE CHANGES)**

Tris drags me almost halfway across the Park and we enter the Haunted Tractor Rids. It was mostly just jumps and surprises. We haves some laughs. When we finish I turn around and Tris is gone. **{A. N. THIS SCENE WAS TAKEN FROM I AM NUMBER FOUR}**

Then suddenly someone jumps on me than another and another. I see their faces. Brad, Adam and Leo. All three from Peter Hayes' annoying group who have a little crush on Tris.

I feel my anger rise and I punch Drew in the stomach and on the face and start randomly beating up the others. If they were keeping an eye on me and Tris than that means Al, Drew and Edward are with Peter. Al was wandering on his own and I creep behind him, cover his eyes and keep his hands behind his back.

"Where is Tris?'' I say threateningly.

"What? Wh-who are you?"

"None of your business. The problem is WHERE IS TRIS?"

"Sh-she's in Darkner's Waters! Just please! Leave me alone."

I flip him over and he passes out and I run as fast as I could beat up anyone that I knew was in Peter's group.

**TRIS' POV**

Eric and I get out of the Tractor and suddenly someone grabbed me and I promise you that Eric it wasn't it. They had my arms and their hand over my mouth and I tried to get out of their grasp but their friends grabbed my legs and more hands kept me still.

I was dragged into the woods. We arrive at a river.

"You may release her." I hear a voice a little too high for a male say. It's too familiar to not notice who it is…

It's PETER HAYES.

I'm 3 times smaller than Peter but it doesn't hurt to try and escape… He pins me to the wall and I'm too exhausted from wasting my energy on a fight I could never win. I just gave up. He saw me loosen but my tears on the edge.

"Oh, there we go… Good girl." He says and I just blink my tears away.

He starts kissing me but I don't kiss back, he gives up on my lips and starts going down to my neck. That's when it hit me. When I used to give up Dad would say:

_Are you a Coward? No Beatrice, you're stronger than anyone I've ever known. Make Mom proud. Show them what you're made of._

It repeated in my mind several times. No I'm not a Coward. I'm Tris Prior.

I knead him in the 'ehem' with all the anger that was building up inside me. He backed away clutching and started to go by my 'private' parts his hands wandered around my chest and started going down. I pushed him away and saw Eric with his eyes blazing, running towards Peter.

* * *

**Longest CHAPTER YET the story is 2,214 words. Sorry about me changing my mind I was really upset for the past few days but SOMEONE (you know who you are match maker...) delt with them. I've deleted the 22 chapter but replaced it with a extra long chapter. OK! I need ideas on the next chapter, I mean I'm just gonna let there be a TERIC for a couple more chapters then I dont know if I'm happy with it I'm gonna have a change of COUPLES! I know in the next chapter there will be Eric beating up Peter, how will the date end? Will Caleb and Jace approve of her new BOYFRIEND? Will someone die? What does Peter do for REVENGE? ** **C YA LATA ALLEGATA!** **-BOOKWORMSRULE02****xxxxx**


End file.
